


Gotcha

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-27
Updated: 2003-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian surprises Justin with his choice of clothing.





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian slowly awoke his arms full of soft warm boy. He smiled slightly and inhaled Justin’s blonde boy scent. He looked over at Justin who was curled up against him looking as angelic as ever. Brian eased away untangling himself as he went, trying not to wake Justin. Justin rolled over and hugged his pillow to him burrowing down under the duvet. Quiet as he could he went over to the closet and got a shopping bag out and headed for the bathroom. He glanced back at Justin, he knew it evil to fuck with his mind this early in the morning but he just couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Justin’s face. 

 

Brian quietly shut the door to the bathroom and went about his morning rituals. He relieved himself, showered and shoved. Then he dressed and gazed at himself in the mirror. He had to stifle a laugh. When he opened the door he checked on Justin. The boy was still as he left him. Brian padded to the kitchen and started the coffee. When it was done he drank a cup and still Justin slept on. He went up to the bedroom and kissed Justin’s slightly parted lips. Justin’s lips curled into a smile as he sleepily kissed back. His eyes fluttered open and Brian stood back. Justin looked at Brian and blinked. A confused look crossed his face he blinked again and rubbed sleepily at his eyes. When he was assured that he was indeed awake his jaw dropped open. 

 

“Morning Sunshine.” 

 

“Uh morning. Um Brian what are you wearing?” 

 

“I think that would be obvious, there called clothes Justin.” 

 

“Yeah I know that but why those? You despise them.” 

 

“I think I kinda like them, there comfortable. Now come on and get up. I called Lindsay and we’re taking Gus to the park.” 

 

Justin got out of bed and put a hand to Brian’s forehead a look of concern on his face. 

 

“Brian are you feeling all right?” 

 

“I’m fine,” Brian took Justin’s hand and kissed it. 

 

Justin paced back and forth. “Ok what the fuck is going on? This is not normal. You’re telling me you’re going to go out dressed like that?” 

 

Brian pouted a little. “What you don’t like it?” 

 

“Brian Kinney doesn’t wear t shirts, cargo pants and a hoodie. There’s no way you raided my clothes cuz they wouldn’t fir you, but hey if you want to go out dressed like that I’m not going to stop you. Everyone will just think you’ve lost your mind.” 

 

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and bit down to stifle a laugh. 

 

“You’re too easy,” Brian smirked. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Gotcha.” 

 

Brian started laughing at Justin’s confusion and frustration. He doubled over laughing trying to catch his breath. Still naked Justin put his hands on his hips with a slightly pissed look on his face. It was way too early in the morning for this shit. Then he got his own evil smirk. Well he’d just use this to his advantage. When Brian’s laughing fit was under control Justin pounced. He pulled Brian into his arms kissing him hungrily. He jammed his hand down the front of Brian’s pant’s fondling him aggressively. 

 

Brian pulled back slightly. “Jesus Justin what’s gotten into you?” 

 

Justin rubbed his erection against Brian’s leg. “I think that would be obvious. You’re going to be in me.” 

 

He tugged Brian by the waistband up to the bedroom and pushed Brian down on the bed. Justin yanked off Brian’s hoodie but left the rest. He wouldn’t want Brian to over heat. 

 

Justin all but purred. “Actually I think you look so fucking hot right now.” 

 

Brian snorted and rolled his eyes. “You think I look hot in anything.” 

 

“True, but seeing you like this,” He licked his lips. “You look younger.” 

 

Brian looked at him skeptically. 

 

“No really you do. Argh I’m so hard, you’re turning me on.” Justin straddled Brian’s thighs. 

 

Justin shoved Brian’s shirt up and savaged Brian’s nipples. He left the shirt bunched up around Brian’s neck. He ripped open Brian’s cargo pants and pulled out Brian’s stiff cock. Justin tossed a condom at Brian while he quickly prepared himself. Justin brought Brian’s dick to his glistening hole and inch by inch impaled himself. Brian brought his legs up so Justin could lean back against his legs. He worked Brian’s cock in his ass. Little gasps of pleasure escaped his lips. He could feel the cotton of the cargo pants brush his ass and it drove him wild. He gripped Brian’s thighs as he bucked on Brian’s hard shaft. He had to remind himself to pace himself. He wanted a nice long hard ride. Justin could feel Brian’s hand creep toward his cock. He knocked it away. 

 

“No, I want this to last.” 

 

Justin rode Brian’s cock till they were both panting and sweating. When he got close to cuming he stopped and waited it out. He couldn’t help wiggle his butt against the soft cotton. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and by the look on Brian’s face he wasn’t far behind. Justin gripped Brian’s knees and bounced on Brian’s cock moaning each time he slammed down on Brian’s lap. Justin’s orgasm hit him like a fate train, long streams of cum drenched himself and Brian. He shook with the intensity of it. When the last trickle dribbled out of his slit Justin swayed slightly completely spent. Brian grabbed his hips to steady him and pulled him down on top of his sticky chest. Brian stroked Justin’s back till his breathing was under control. 

 

“If I had known this would get you all hot and bothered I would have done it sooner.” 

 

Justin smiled, “Yeah well it was a surprise, can I ask you something?” 

 

“Shoot, oh wait you already did.” 

 

Justin slapped at Brian’s chest. “Asshole! Why did you go out and get clothes like mine?” 

 

“Um recapturing my lost youth. Nah I was going for shock value.” Brian chuckled, “the look on your face was priceless.” 

 

“I knew you weren’t serious about going out dressed like that.” 

 

Brian was quiet. “Did they really make me look younger?” 

 

Now it was Justin’s turn to cackle wildly, turnabout is fair play. Disgusted and a bit embarrassed Brian shoved Justin off of him. 

 

“You are so going to get it little boy,” Brian growled. 

 

“Come and get me old man.” 

 

Justin yelped as he felt the sting of Brian’s hand spank his ass. All too soon Justin’s dick was hard and round two began. After a rim job and a spectacular fuck later both were content. They showered and dressed comfortably for a day in the park with Gus. As Brian pulled on his worn jeans Justin tried to get him to consider the cargo pants. 

 

“For the last time Justin no, besides they reek of cum and sweat all thanks to some horney nimpho.” 

 

“Oh you enjoyed it as much as I did.” 

 

“Of course I did. Who couldn’t enjoy fucking that sweet ass of yours?” 

 

“Oh Brian you say the sweetest things. By the way you really did look younger. That’s what got me so crazed.” 

 

“Really? Well maybe I’ll wear them on occasion they weren’t all that bad.” 

 

“You will?” Justin’s smile widened. 

 

Brian leaned in close to Justin and whispered, “gotcha.” 

 

“Grrrrrr!”


End file.
